


Champagne Sundays

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s good to celebrate the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Sundays

Elizabeth let the bubbles fill her mouth and delighted in the decadence of it. The champagne was good. Better than anything in her collection and certainly better than anything Neal could technically afford on his small living allowance.

"Neal, did you steal this from the Johnson bust?" Peter asked talking a glass.

"You shouldn't worry about such things when we're celebrating." Neal replied, carefully topping off his own glass.

"And what are we celebrating?"

"We are celebrating the very simple fact that it is Sunday morning and we are all naked in bed together."

Peter scowled and Elizabeth kicked her husband in the ankle until Neal climbed back into bed between them.

She had been uneasy at first, even a little shy. Neal was young, hard bodied beauty and while she knew she was still good looking she also knew there were lines here and there and things weren't as perky as they were at twenty. That didn't seem to matter to Neal who courted her as surely as Peter had. Of course he was courting Peter at the same time. That often involved retrieving stolen bits of art on his off time and leaving them on Peter's desk.

Peter likened it to a cat leaving dead birds on your pillow; a nice thought but a pain to clean up and you just can't talk them out of doing it again. When Peter got to work one Monday to find a de Vinci sketch and a bagel something snapped. The boys never told El exactly what happened but that night the three of them tumbled into bed together and asked questions later.

El sipped more of the champagne as Neal nuzzled at her bare breasts, the morning light coming through the windows and shining off Neal's hair. She stroked that hair and felt Neal's ridiculously long lashes flutter against her skin.

She looked over to her husband who was finally driving his champagne. "This is actually pretty good."

"What can I say," Neal mumbled against El's breast. "Keep arresting men who enjoy the finer things in life and a little has got to rub off."

Peter pulled Neal up and kissed him. "Just as long as you're the only one who ends up in my bed."

Neal kiss Peter back then kissed El. "I'm three days dead before I share you two with anyone."


End file.
